A Mistresses Heart
by QueenSakura
Summary: Finally Updated Sakura is deeply depressed at the young age of 18. Her boyfriend left her and her best friend is dead. Who do you turn to when theres no one else? Contains Magic,sexual content and swearing short first 2 chapters
1. A Beginning

Intro: After all the clow cards are captured Sakura has been claimed Clow Mistress. She now has turned all the 53 cards into star cards and has confessed her true love… But what happens when the true love isn't so true? Find out in: A Mistresses Heart. Rated M for sexual content and swearing. **Magic**

Sakura sat in a daze as she hung up the phone. Her boyfriend of 6 years had dumped her. FOR HIS COUSIN! God. She needed Tomoyo. So bad. She began to cry at the thought. Her best friend had died just a year ago from a car crash. She ceased sobbing and noticed Kero, now awake rub his eyes and fly toward her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he mumbled

"Nothing kero-chan… go to bed I'll be alright."

Kero had been her guardian since she was 10 and first became the card captor. He had always been there when she was down or confused. She always looked to him for help. Yue had died recently and Ruby Moon morphed with his body to become Ruby Yue… (Odd I know) and was in England. Now Sakura was lonely and depressed. And Kero was in bed. She had no one. She soon fell asleep and then awoke hours later.

"HOEEEEEEE! I'M LATE FOR WORK!"

"Hurry Sakura… you have 15 minutes…"

Sakura ran to Twin Bells, her new job. She was only a stock girl but the pay was good. And it took her mind off her growing depression. She needed something to clear her mind. Her heart was aching and her mind was racing. She had a lot of thoughts to sort through.

Her feelings were messed up. She soon finished work and hurried home to her small studio apartment.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeero! I'm Home!"

"Nani? Sakura-chan?" he mumbled sleepily

"Kero...I'm just going to make an omelet… you want one?"

"Sure… I found some books for you…"

"Arigatou! I'll read them now…"

Sakura made a few omelets and ate 2 and gave Kero 2. She grabbed the 2 large books off the counter and began reading. She had almost finished one and she stopped. Like Yuki and Nakuru. So could Kero be a human?


	2. Confrontation

Ch.2 (short)

Sure Sakura had always loved Kero in a way but… her guardian as a boyfriend? Odd. She decided to call Eriol while Kero was playing Sims on the computer.

"Hello… is Eriol there?"

"Yes, One moment please…"

"Hello, Eriol here."

"Konbanwa Eriol… I have a question"

"Konbanwa Sakura! I had a feeling you'd call"

"Yes…well… I wanted to know… Can kero **ever** become a human?"

"Yes"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

"Arigatou Eriol… thank you so much…"

"Sakura... no problem… don't do anything-" and Sakura hung up.

She had always loved Kero… in her own way. But she knew the love had grown closer over the years. She often fantasized about her guardian as a human. She had to wait for a while before because he was asleep.

The next day she left for work (early for once) smiling. She knew what she was going to do tonight. She was well prepared for it. She hoped. The day went really slow until **he** walked in. Li Syaoran. She felt sick.

"Maki can you cover for me… I'm not feeling well."

"Sure Sakura."

She ran out the front door in her uniform. Rushing to the nearest coffee stand. She had to get away from **him**. She turned around as she felt his aura approach.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I need to talk to you…"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Sakura I'm really sorry… "

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"I said I was sorry what do you want me to do?"

"Leave me the FUCK alone… go back to Meilin."

"Whatever… I think your stuffed animal will be waiting at home for you… he's the only friend you've got whore."

"Fuck you, you fucking prick."

"Go fuck yourself Sakura… Its pathetic to even look at you."

"I don't need this."

Sakura ran inside before he could see her tears. He was right. She had no one! Her friends all died and her family was dead. The only person she had was Kero and he was a teddy bear/lion.

She left work early complaining of a sore stomach. She needed to find out if Eriol was right. She decided to call kero out.

"Kero-chan… can you come here?" She smiled as she got her staff and cards out.

She needed the Create and Hope card for this to work.

"Nani Saku-"

"Create! Please create Kero as a human! HOPE! Find the power for create to work from the love inside my heart!"

The apartment shook as a golden light illuminated the surrounding area around the small bear. His shape began to contour leaving a bunch of papers blown away. Sakura began to gasp, thinking she'd killed him. But what she had was much, much, different…


	3. Kenji

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura and All Names Associated with it are owned by the wonderful people, CLAMP. Sadly it's not mine but Kero being a human is. As well as the title

Ch.3

Sakura gasped as her eyes were met with a golden-eyed male. He looked the same age as her. He had short golden hair and a tall muscular build. He was everything she imagined and more…the problem was… he was only wearing boxers. She needed to know if he was actually her Kero…

"Kero…"

"Yes Sakura… what is it?"

"You're, you're, a human"

"A WHAT?"

"I made you human because I, lo-"

"I'm a human! Yahoo! Thank you Sakura…"

He silently gazed at Sakura… he began to feel strange new emotions like never before. She was beautiful. Her small, tiny build was so attractive. He felt something down below. Oh shit! Sakura began to laugh but then thought, what turned him on? She began to blush, as Kero did as well.

"Well uh… Hi!" Kero waved

"Hi" Sakura giggled.

The two sat for a while staring at each other. Then their hormones kicked in and they soon, without noticing were playing tonsil hockey. Never could Sakura Kinomoto imagine making out with her guardian. Kero on the other hand was not new to this. In a previous life he had been a ladies man. He was making Sakura moan like crazy. Which was making himself harder with each squeak. He began to lift her top, checking for any resistance before continuing. She squealed with the hunger and pain for more love. Kero was acting so strange. She wanted more of him. NOW! She could feel the large bulge in his pants against her knee with each move he made. She began to let go of all her thoughts as he began to rub against her lace bra. She soon turned back to reality and broke away.

"Kero…" she sighed

"Sakura, you have no idea how long I've wanted this…"

"And I as well do… but this is all too fast…"

"I agree…"

The two went to their own rooms and silently smiled to themselves. Sakura turned on her radio, as she was getting ready for bed. She had to work at 8 and it was already 3 in the morning. She danced to the song coming out of the radio, as she got undressed. All of a sudden it switched to 'Come' by Name Amuro! She started singing. Only clad in her bra and pj bottoms she danced around her room. A knock at the door scared her and made her fall. She quickly put on her top and called Kero to come in.

Trying to hide her blush Sakura said "Yes?"

Kero replied clad in a towel "Hey Sakura… there's nothing for me wear."

Sakura Smiled "I have a box of Toya's stuff in the storage room… I'll be back in 15 minutes."

She then hurried down to the storage room. Kero wrapped his towel tighter around his waist and laughed. He began to look around Sakura's room. It was cute and simple, 4 pink walls, walk-in closet, pictures of her friends, and her diary. Feeling water trickle down his back he went to the bathroom to dry his hair.

Sakura returned shortly with a dusty box. She called out for Kero and found him in the bathroom. She immediately blushed as she scared him, making his towel fall to the floor.

"Oh My!" Sakura giggled

"Oi! Sakura!" Kero blushed

"I'm really sorry! I honestly didn't mean to do or see that…"

"What? Am I too small for you?"

"OH KERO! Its fine," she laughed, "I just didn't think you're uh package came with the human package…"

"As you can see it does… "

"Its kind of big…" she mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing… Uh the clothes are in a the hall… I have to go to bed… Night…"

"Night Sakura-hime"

Sakura sauntered off to her bedroom as a naked Kero walked into the hall and looked at all the clothes. He chose a white t-shirt and some plain blue pj bottoms and then went into his room. He had many thoughts of Sakura running around in his head. He also was thinking about what to call himself in public… Kero was all right for home but not in public. He decided on Kenji and decided to nap. He awoke at 6 am and decided to make Sakura breakfast; he'd make her lunch today.

"Sakura… Time to wake up…"

"Way! Mommy… ten more minutes…"

"I'm not your mom… I'm your Kero"

"Kero! You made breakfast?"

"Yes my dear… Come and enjoy…"

Sakura smiled and enjoyed her breakfast. Kero was done and pushed the power button on the TV. It was a re-run of (Love Hina belongs the creator as does Sakura Saku) Love Hina. Sakura started singing 'Sakura-Saku'. Kero just sat there and watched. Sakura had an angelic voice.

_That's so wonderful… _

Kero's thoughts were the same as the song. Sakura was sitting on the couch watching the show. It was almost time for her to leave so Kero told her to get ready. She was stubborn for a minute then finally got ready.

"Ja Kero... I'll be back at lunch... 12:30 ok?"

"Hie… Ja Saku…"

Kero was already out the door right after Sakura. He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue polo tee shirt courtesy of Touya. He had a bit of money so he went to the Grocery store and bought things to make for lunch. Luckily he got some cooking tips from Clow so he knew how to cook. He bought a few things and went back to the Apartment. Many girls gawked at him on the way he was flattered. He went up the elevator and entered the apartment. It was 11. He had an hour and a half to make a great meal. He was rushing. You could smell the tempting smells from anywhere. It was 12:25 and Sakura walked in.

"Hoe. Kero?"

"Yes? I'm in the kitchen!"

"Demo… Kero!"

"Shush up and come eat!"

"Hie!" She smiled, god he loved her smile.

They enjoyed the unusually large meal. (Sakura enjoyed it a bit too much -). After lunch, Sakura had to go and Kero was alone again. He fell asleep a little after 2 and was woken up by Sakura's singing. He smelled something, dinner most likely. They both ate dinner happily.

Across Town

"This isn't working…"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am… Sorry… It's over Syaoran."

He sat there. His heart on the floor as he watched her walk out.

_I left Sakura for this?_

Back to Sakura and Kero

Once again the two were lying with each other on the couch. Touching each other… feeling each other. Kero began kissing her neck. Then moving up towards her mouth. He kissed her passionately then rubbed his tongue on her lips, begging for entry. She gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues danced in one another's mouths. Exploring everywhere. Sakura let out a throaty moan. Kero countered this by groaning out loud. He retracted his tongue and got some breaths before going back in. His hand slowly glided up her shirt. She found herself paralyzed with pleasure.

To be continued Read and Review… 5 reviews and I'll post #5 Buhahaha... -Queeny-chan


	4. Odd Feelings and Spinnel

Last Chapter I wrote #5 instead of four XD Gomen… Here's number 4! A Bit Lemonish… a Bit? HAHAHAHA! Sorry… it's a "dirty" chapter.

Sakura allowed Kero to venture farther and farther up her top. She enjoyed it. Her mind was racing. She wasn't thinking of him. She was thinking of Syaoran. She shouldn't be. She should be thinking of Kero. She loved Kero. She she she! Sakura needed to clear he head. She quickly pulled away from Kero and walked out the door. Kero just sat there. What just happened?

His hands shook as the feeling came all the way through his body. Intense pleasure. He was surprised when the knock rapped at his door. She was there, Shocked as he was and then she began kissing him. Her soft lips went all all-round his body. Exploring regions he thought she'd never go. She opened his zipper of his pants and smiled. He knew what she was about to do. And he was damn proud. He was preparing himself when she all of a sudden got up, tidied herself and left. He just sat there.

"FUCKING WHORE!" He Hollered.

She was too far away to hear.

Sakura continued around the dreary streets of the town. Driving in her old car she came to random stops. She went to bars, stores and pet shops. She was out of it. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. Somehow she ended up in Tokyo. She remembered how she went shopping with all her girlfriends earlier on in life. She missed that. What happened to everyone? Tomoyo died. Meilin was in Mexico. The others were studying abroad. Why didn't she go with them? Syaoran. She could use her magic to bring them to her. But nothing could bring Tomoyo back. And she didn't have enough magic or confidence left to do it. She might be a perky, cute, beautiful young girl on the outside but on the inside she was dead. She came close to home and stopped by the bar.

Drinking her weight in whatever guys would by her she easily became intoxicated. She grasped a small phone from the bottom of her bag and dialed her house.

"Hello… This is Sakura's, Kenji speaking…"

"Whose Kenji ?"

"Oh, Is that you Sakura?"

"Yea! Whose this?"

"Are you drunk Sakura? Its me Kero…"

"Oh Okay… But Kenji back on I need to give that asshole a piece of my mind…"

"Okay Sakura… where are you?"

"I'm at a bar… The one up the street. Yokoronde or something…"

"Alright… I'll be there in a second"

"Wait!"

**click**

She sat there in a daze. She laid down for a second. Before she knew it there was a guy on her grinding her and trying to lift up her skirt.

"Get off her fuckwad!" a Voice came from the door.

"What's your problem jerk? I saw her first!"

"She's my girlfriend. Sakura! Wake up!"

"Huh… Kero… huh?" she sighed

"What is this babe? I know you want me…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME/HER" Kero and Sakura both yelled.

The guy ran with his tail between his legs.

"Oh god Kero… My head hurts… I look like a whore right?"

He looked her up and down. Her hair was slightly messed and her make up was smudged. She had stains on her shirt from the Bar floor but he'd never seen her so beautiful.

"You look fine… let's go home."

Kero picked her up and carried her to the car. She drove to their apartment and got out, picked her up again and carried her inside. They got into the small apartment and he carried her to her room. He began to shut the door when her weak voice called out…

"Stay."

"What?"

"I want you to stay in my bed, with me."

"I… I…."

"You what?"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't."

"Am I ugly to you? Am I not attractive?"

"Its not that Sakura. I just can't because… I don't know how."

"To what?"

"To feel."

"Feel?"

"I've never had human feelings. I don't how to love."

"You don't have to know. You just have to feel it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What's going on in your head when you look at me?"

"Everything… I'm thinking… does she like me? Do I like her? Wow she's really cute… get it?"

**Giggle**"Yes Kero."

"Oh now I'm embarrassed."

"You don't have to be… I feel… the same way."

With those words Kero rushed to her bedside and took her lips with his. They kissed passionately for hours on end. Sakura moaned as Kero opened his mouth, and begging her to do the same. She gladly opened her mouth and their tongues danced in a passionate daze. Kero's movements once again paralyzed Sakura. He backed away. He didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Good night my sweet…"

Sakura was dazed. "Uh… Kero… Uhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sakura moaned… "Come back…"

"I must sleep. In the morning my sweetness…"

"Ooooooooh…. Good night…" she sighed in a slumber.

He closed the door and smiled. He really had no friends. He wanted some. It was too late to think about this. He began to yawn and fainted on the sofa.

The next morning Sakura awoke fully dressed. She felt groggy so she dragged herself to the shower and rinsed herself. Her warm shower water cleansed her body of every problem. She felt so much better. She got out the shower and realized she was out of towels. Kero must have did the laundry well she was "out" last night. She had a flashback of her younger years when her and Kero and Yue did the housework. She decided since Kero was still in his bedroom sleeping she'd be okay to run into the living room and grab some towels. She grabbed the door handle and made a clean streak (no pun intended) for the living room. She saw the towels! She was almost there. Then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh… what?"

"KERO! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

"AHHHHHHH SAKURA!"

Sakura forgot she was naked for a few minutes… "What are you doing in here?"

Kero gazed at her. She was naked. She looked so… hot. He wanted to touch her… He could feel himself getting hard. "Huh… what?"

"What are you staring at? AHHHHHHHHHHH I'M NAKED! HENTAI! PERVERT KERO! EWWWWWWWWW! GET OUT!"

"Sakura… I'm sorry!" Kero Covered his Eyes. "I'm sorry!" He ran to his room.

Sakura was completely flushed. She grabbed some towels and ran to her room. She began to dry herself. Her short hair was tangled and damp. She ran a comb through it. She dressed in a short, ruffled mini skirt that was light blue and wore a white top. Her chest stuck out. She loved that top for that. . Her make-up was conservative. Enough, but not whorish. She looked nice. But for what? Nothing really.

Kero was so confused. He finally figured out his feelings and now Sakura is mad at him… What's wrong with me? Maybe I should have never been a human. He thought.

"Don't say that… baka…" A voice from the window called.

"Spin…Spinnel! Is it you?" Kero called at the small black cat-type thing in the window.

"It is Kero. How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Fine. I want to be human too!"

"Are you sure? These feelings are confusing!"

"Positive… Sakura will do it right?"

"I don't know… right now…"

"Why?"

"I just saw her naked and she got all mad…. And…"

"Is she really that nice under there? I always thought she had a nice chest…"

"SPINEL! ITS MY MISTRESS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Sex slave games?"

"No! She's the Clow Mistress baka!"

Spinnel laughed… "Yea yea yea…."

"I can see if she'll do it…"

"Yes!"

Sakura sprayed soft mists of her favorite perfume. She loved the smell… It was sweet with subtle hints of seductive scents. It drove all her exes wild. She heard a soft knock…

"Yes Kero…?"

"Uh Sakura…. Someone wants to ask you a question…"

"Okay Kero… come in… I'm decent"

Kero and Spinnel walked in, mouths agape. Sakura looked amazing.

"Sakura…Wow…. Oh My…"

"Yea."

"I like to dress up once in a while…"

"I see" Spinnel and Kero smiled.

"SPINEL!" Sakura smiled and bounced over to him... Her chest jiggled with delight.

Kero needed control.

"What is it Kero? Are you okay?"

"Yea… Yes!"

"Sakura… I need a favor…"

"What is it my little Spinner!" Sakura cuddled the little Cat-thing in between her chest.

"Can… you make me a human too?"

"Sure!" Sakura was obviously in a better mood.

"Uh Eriol gave me some old Clothes I could wear… I think it'll be fine…"

"Uh… Sakura… Spinnel... I have to go… uh shower... I'll be back…"

Kero left in a rush. Sakura and Spinnel were alone in her room.

"Okay Spinnel… you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

Sakura made her magical incantations and Spinnel turned out…

Exactly like KERO! (With black hair though…)

"Spinnel… KAWAII!"

"Why thank you My Lady…"

Spinnel sauntered over to Sakura and dipped her. He kissed her passionately. Before Kero could see her pull away it was too late. He saw them kissing. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed.

Oh My Goodness! I left you with a Cliffhanger! Long time no update eh? Here you go loyal fans And I am making a story to go with my RubyYue thing okay? Also in the works a Story called "Ages" Its going to be cute… I hope you like the longer chapters…

I just want to let you know this story is like my baby.. it hasn't even grown up yet.. I don't know how long its going to be… SO just keep watch. And Send me your Question/Comments/Concerns/Ideas okay?

Lub, QueenSakura.


	5. Admitting It

Alright now... I know it's been over 2 years since my last update.

I'm /very/ sorry and understand if I have lost a lot of fans.

but I have kept you waiting for too long.

I give you, a Mistresses Heart, chapter 5.

Kero made his presence noticeable, clearing his throat, after he got the attention of Sakura and Suppi, he turned and walked away.

Sakura slapped Suppi across the face, sure to leave a mark.

He clutched his cheek and watched at Sakura ran out the door.

"Kero, Kero please." She called after him, catching up to him in the hall.

His footsteps were heavy and she could tell he was furious.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he spat.

Sakura's eyes went downcast, "I just wanted to explain…"

"Explain what?" Kero's voice was cold and icy, Sakura winced at his words.

"Well… You just came at a bad moment… I didn't want anything to do with him, he forced himself on me," She tumbled over her words, "I wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt you because…" She paused, blushing.

"Because why?"

"Because I…"

Kero sighed and turned away, "If you can't get the words out…" His eyes softened and he glanced at Sakura.

Sakura looked in his eye and watched his expression. He smiled warmly at her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I know Sakura, don't worry."

Sakura cried softly into his shirt.

Kero smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Well…" He began.

"Yes?"

"Well I think we should go speak to Suppi, no?"

Sakura nodded and followed Kero back up the stairs.

"Ehh... Kero, I was just..." Suppi began, rubbing the back of his head. His cheek was still red, noticed by both Kero and Sakura.

"Kissing Sakura?" Kero hissed.

"Well... yes and no..."

"Yes and no?" Sakura began to fume, "You raped my lips!"

Kero stifled his laughed and turned to her, "Sakura, do you think that... I could maybe speak to Suppi alone for a little bit?"

Sakura pouted and Kero patted her head, "Now come on... go down stairs, I think there's some left over cake..."

"Cake?"

"Never mind, I want that... but you can have whatever else is there..." Kero laughed.

Sakura nodded and sauntered off downstairs.

Kero turned back to Spinnel, who sat down on Sakura's bed.

"So what is all the anger about?" He sighed.

"You kissed Sakura!"

"So? She's an attractive woman... Some guys can't help themselves, and what? You got a claim on her or something?"

Kero turned red, he himself had been guilty of kissing Sakura, "What?! N-No!" He stammered.

Suppi laughed, "It's funny seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"You love her, don't you?"

"What?!" Kero laughed nervously, "It's not like that... She's my Mistress and... I have to protect her!"

"It's not like I had a weapon..."

"I have to protect her, body and soul." Kero nodded.

"Nice excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth, The truth!"

Suppi smirked and stood, "Whatever you say my friend."

"Friend? You kissed my girl- Mistress!"

"So? Would you rather it be me kissing her, then some random guy off the street?"

?"I'd rather it be me kissing her.?" Kero scoffed.

"Aha! The truth comes out!" Suppi laughed, smirking.

"No no no!" Kero sighed, "It was an example!"

Suppi merely laughed.

Kero sighed, "No winning with you is there?"

"Nope."

"Well then..." Kero sighed and sat on Sakura's bed. "I can see why she sleeps in all the time..."

Suppi walked over to the window, looking out at the city.

"You know," He began, "One day, you might thank me..."

Kero looked up at him, "For what?"

"For helping you realize your feelings" Suppi smiled.

Kero blushed red, "For the last time I am not in love with Sakura! She's my Mistress, that's just... wrong."

Sakura had been sitting outside her bedroom door for the last while, and had heard most of the conversation.

After hearing this, she stood up and opened her bedroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, I have to get ready for work." She growled, anger consuming her.

Kero and Suppi looked at her, then at each other.

"Sa-Sakura... What's wrong?"

Sakura pasted on a fake smile, "Oh nothing Kero, Why don't you go downstairs, Kero? There might be cake left, Kero."

Suppi laughed.

"What's so funny cat boy? Hmm? One more thing and I'll stuff my staff so far up your-"

"Sakura!"

Sakura sighed and flopped on her bed.

"Just... I have to work soon, please leave." She sighed, covering her face with a pillow.

Suppi and Kero nodded and left the room quietly.

Sakura felt hot tears begin to prick the back of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and began to get ready for work.

Kero and Suppi had walked a bit further away from Sakura's bedroom when Suppi hissed,

"You idiot, you know she heard the whole thing!"

Kero covered his mouth, "You think so?"

"Does Sakura usually go around getting angry for random things?"

"...Not usually..."

"Then she heard everything we said."

"Oh..." Kero sighed, stunned.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do!?"

Suppi sighed, "If you don't know, you'll never know what to do when you screw up."

"I need to apologize."

"So you do like her..."

Kero turned on his heels and knocked on Sakura's door firmly.

"What is it?" She droned.

"Can I come in please?"

"In a second."

Kero waited patiently until Sakura opened the door to her bedroom. Her eyes were slightly red and wet. He could tell she had been crying. He watched as she sat at her vanity, prepping herself for work. He sighed and sat on her bed.

"So... you heard."

"Everything."

"Look I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

"But I do mean it." Kero sighed, walking behind her.

Sakura stared at her reflection, and then at Kero's behind her.

"I do mean it Sakura, I promise."

Sakura stared to cry.

"What's wrong?" Concerned, Kero turned the chair and kneeled in front of her.

Sakura wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "You don't like me!"

Kero covered his mouth, "No... Sakura... I do like you!"

Sakura stopped crying, "Really?"

Kero smiled and nodded.

"But... Isn't it weird when you kiss me?"

"It's one of the greatest things in my life."

Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Sakura, seeing you happy is the highlight of my day. When you're sad, I feel like... my heart is broken."

Sakura looked at him intently.

"Sakura... I..."

"I..."

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Kero lightly.

"Love me?" She smiled.

Kero nodded.

From the doorway, Suppi laughed.

"Aha! I knew it!"

Kero blushed, "Yea, I guess you did."

Sakura smiled and stood, "It's time for me to go to work, y'know?" She squeezed Kero's hand lightly and left for work.

Kero had said goodbye to Suppi a few hours later, he had to return to Eriol. He was busying himself around the house, waiting for Sakura to come home. An hour or so before she was due home, there was a knock at the door.

Kero opened the door and gasped.

"Hi..." The person at the door said.

"Hi."

"I'm looking for Sakura... do I have the wrong place?"

Kero shook his head.

"Well... is she here?"

Kero shook his head again.

"How long until she's back?"

"She should be back from work soon..."

"Alright, do you mind if I wait here? We go back a long time, and I'd really like to see her again..."

Kero nodded and showed him inside.

They sat down in the living room, the air was tense.

"So..."

"So."

"Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Or something."

The man laughed, "A comedian, eh?"

Kero smiled.

They both grew quiet for a while.

"So you said she'd be back soon?"

Kero nodded and glanced at the clock, "Anytime now."

Footsteps were heard in the hallway.

The front door opened and Sakura called out happily, "Kero I'm home!"

Kero could hear the smile in her voice. "Welcome home."

She walked into the living room, "Thank- Syaoran?!"

She stared at the man across from Kero.

"What are you doing here?" She glared.

Oh!

Another cliffhanger :3 How I love those.

I know I know, I'm going to take 3 years to write the next chapter. But no, expect it in the next week :3

I promise!

Until then, read and review!

...My writing style, has it improved?


End file.
